Naruto Randomness
by Fox Ninja
Summary: Just random and very crazy things that happens in Naruto. From the 'AntiMecha Bird force four 12' To crazy take over the world nonsence, crazy squirrels and climatic fight scenes and News reports only in Naruto Randomness!
1. Smelly Cat

**Summery: **_Just random and very crazy things that happens in Naruto. _

**AN: **My first FF story thingy. Note that this contains random events and stupid…ness...ness. If you don't like randomness (Which, hence the title **Randomness**) Then turn back now and never return! Wahahahaha cough, ahem…..ummm awkward….alright on with the story….

**Note! I do Not Own Naruto…If I did then…then well just know I don't own Naruto and I wouldn't be here right now……**

* * *

Chapter one: **Smelly Cat**

"HA, now I got you I power up using my spell card to double my attack then I summon X Powder Puff to the field in attack mode!" Exclaimed Naruto. "Attack his Rhino Elephant Cat!"

"NOOOOO! My elephant slash rhino cat hybrid!" Screamed Shikamaru. "Ha, but my life points are still higher than yours!" Shikamaru teased while sticking his tongue out and jumping up and down like some crazy monkey.

"Oh yeah! Then bring it! It's your turn!" Naruto yelled back.

"Alright!" Replied the boy as he looked at the cards in his hand. _Hmmm…this could come in handy……But what about my stinging blue bird of certain deaf………I could always power up using my stinging technique…But what about my other monster…Then I could always…but wait! _

Shikamaru was beginning to have mental struggles with which card to choose along with making scary faces.

"Umm…Shikamaru…a-are you alright?" Naruto asked nervously as he inched his way over to him.

"I must trust in the heart of the cards! I am so confused!" Cried the mentally unstable boy.

"Aww…"Naruto said while patting his back. "Well at least you're not the only one."

"Y-y-you mean…t-that…I-I-I-'m…n...n-"

"No silly, I'm talking about the space monkeys of banana six." Naruto said. "Finally I am understood!" Shikamaru cried.

((((+ Few Minutes Later +))))

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he waved hello, "I've been looking for you-"

"No! I'm never going to give up….." Naruto yelled as he held up a piece of bread, "MY WONDA BREAD!"

"Oooo." Shikamaru said in astonishment.

"I wub you wonda bread." Naruto said as he rub his cheek against the dull bread.

(Soon Lee and Shino arrive.)

"Hey looky what I found." Lee said as he held up an old smelly cat.

It's eye twitched and it was shaking uncontrollably. The cat also had a large bite mark on its ear and large areas of fur missing as if someone gave it a hack job. Of course, the cat was veeeery stinky with a few flies flying around. Suddenly it coughed and hacked up a hair ball.

"Ewwww." Naruto said as he took a few steps away from it.

"Hsssck!" The smelly black cat said as it hissed at him, well it kinda hacked and coughed at him…but who could tell.

"Well……what is that thing?" Naruto asked while poking its eye which didn't close.

"It's a cat." Shino started to say

"It's a smelly cat."

"It's a black smelly cat."

"It's a crazy black smelly cat."

"It's a hyperventilating crazy black smelly cat."

"It's an eye bulging hyperventilating crazy black smelly cat."

"It's a eye twitching eye bulging hyperventilating crazy black smelly cat."

"It's a shaking eye twitching eye bulging hyperventilating crazy black smelly cat."

"It's a-"

"I feel a song coming on!" Naruto shouted, "Smelly Cat, Smeellly Cat why are they feeding you! Smelly Cat, COME ON EVERYBODY!-"

"Shhhh! Shut-up you are toooooo loud!" Lee shouted, "Shhhh! Be quite! Who is that talking? Oh that's me."

"I can fit my fist in my mouth." Kiba whispered as he attempted to stuff his fist in his mouth.

"HAIRY RHINO'S BUTT IT'S-"Naruto started to say

((((+On the front lines….of Sasuke's living room+))))

"T-THERE IT GOES!" Screamed Sasuke.

"It went by too fast I couldn't see it!" replied Kankuro while gripping tightly on the mop with a half cut bucket over his head.

"EEEeeeek!" Screamed Sakura as she swung violently with the pan she held in her hand hitting Gaara in the head instantly knocking him out, "Flying…Fish monkeys get away…from my coconuts." He said as he collapsed to the floor.

"Gaara is down I repeat Gaara is down!" Kakashi said as he whacked the unconscious boy with a stick he'd found a few seconds ago.

"THERE SHE BLOWS!" Yelled Kankuro at the top of his lungs as the quick black figure made its way down into the basement.

"Did...Did you just see that it...it...had claws…CLAWS" Sakura announced as she was shaking with fear or it could be that she ate too much chunky milk cheese but who's to know.

The crazy paranoid group made its way to the top of the basement stairs (Except for Gaara cause you know he's knocked out). Downstairs looked ominous, there was a light flashing on the left side of the basement and spider webs where everywhere.

Then a black shadowy figure started to glide across the basement floor (like from that movie called the grudge and it was making the same noises too!)

Everyone turned pure white as snow. "I think I wet my pants." Kankuro said.

"WATERY GOD OF FISH PASTE! DID YOU SEE THAT?" Kakashi stated the obvious, of course everyone saw that! I know I don't want too.

"Sasuke what is in your basement?" Sasuke said as he addressed himself in a third person view. Sakura passed out and was slowly rolling off the edge of the basement steps.

(((+ With Naruto and co. +)))

"EEEEYAAAA." Shouted Chinese man number one. "**Bonzilla **is attacking! Bonzilla is attacking!"

"Ummm but not to break the mood or anything here but don't you mean _Godzilla_?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

"No, Godzilla is on holiday-"

"In the middle of winter?" Naruto asked while poking man number one.

"No foolish young boy! He's-"

"Well, where is he!" Naruto shouted while twitching his left eye. "I know people!"

"Oookay….."

"What kind of place is called Ooookay?" Naruto replied.

"Actually it's 3 o's not four." Commented the man.

"Whatever…" Naruto said nonchalantly (sp?) (Oooo a long and complicated word!)

"Since Godzilla is 'away' we had to use Bonzilla." Said the guy.

"………" Naruto said….well he really didn't say anything he just stood there with a blank look on his face as a crow flew over head.

"So are you going to help us or not!" Said Chinese man number one as he shook Naruto uncontrollably.

"Look there! It's a hyperventilating radio active hybrid crazy squirrel!" Yelled Naruto as he pointed to an old lady across the street.

"Where! Where?" Asked the man as he looked right and left quickly…a little too quick so quick that his neck should have been broken but it didn't…..

"There in the shadows it's attacking that poor defenseless helpless little girl." Naruto replied.

"Poor stupid and unable to help herself little girl! I will save you from the crazy squirrel!" He ripped open his jacket and ran towards the direction Naruto pointed in. Like a crazy beaver with rabies and howling which was what he'd called his battle cry.

((((+ Up stairs with Sasuke +))))

(Five minutes ago…a rewind!)

They quickly shut the door as the fainted Sakura tumbled down the stairs. "Do you think all three of us needed to shut the door at the same time?" Kankuro said.

"Do you need to always ask such obvious questions?" Kakashi replied while slowly turning towards Kankuro with a spaced-out look.

"What's so ob-"

"Shut up."

"Shouldn't we go help Sakura?" Sasuke questioned as he peaked around from his hiding spot behind the chair even though you could still see him behind the oh so obvious hiding spot.

"Maybe, but first lets-"Kankuro replied without finishing his sentence.

**AN/ Alright that's the end of this chapter of this...story...hmmm...well umm you're welcomed to make a review or something...**


	2. A Series of Unforchanant Events Part One

**Adsuadgfugweajhgdalsiduha **You just wasted ten seconds of your life by reading that…..or is it five….it really depends on how fast you read….

* * *

**Chapter 2: A series of unfortunate events Part One /end echo**

((((+ Naruto and co……again +))))

"WHERE IS IT?" Naruto shouted like a mad man as he paced back and forth.

"Where is what?" Lee said as he rubbed the smelly cat.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know what you did last winter!" Naruto yelled while pointing his finger across the street.

"Why are you poin-"

"Shut-up I'll ask the questions here!" Replied the twitching Naruto.

"M-myhandisstuckinmymouth!" Kiba tried to say as he jumped up and down like some little child having a fit.

"What?" Shino said as he walked over to the jumping boy.

"My handisstuck!"

"…….You got smacked by a penguin?"

"MYHANDISSTUCK!"

"You smell like road kill….well I kinda have to agree I mean the past few days wasn't kind-"

"MY-HAND-ISSTUCK!"

Shino took a big breath. "You was…..traveling the high road when some ninja squirrels came and took your launch so then you became constipated and needed to use the bath room until you feel of the cliff into your certain death when a big bird came and took you and you fell again then you died and came back to life by a Mechagangar to play snow ball fight in the middle of June but you didn't so…." Shino took another big breath, "You disrupted the mountain of zululu when the people of the fudge muffins banned you and you became a chicken and then they tried to hunt you and then a Ship came and took you to a different region where you caught a wild mongomastermon and you saved a town until…

(Hour later)

"Well I eat banana bread, banana muffin, banana cucumbers, banana on a stick, banana with a fox, banana on a house with a fox and with a skunk, banana with a-are you listening? Banana on a bard, chocolate banana, beef banana…..

(A day later)

"Did you saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay you like tongue twisters cause I do! Shesellsseashellsbythe-

(A….who's counting anymore..)

"Alright, Lee where was you on the 24th at 3:00 PM?" Naruto asked.

"But wha-"

Suddenly Naruto smacked Lee before he could get his answer out. "Where is Wonda Bread?"

"I don't know! You had it last Chapter!" Lee replied.

"You're lying!" Naruto said as he smacked him with a fish.

"What's two plus two?" Naruto asked as he smacked him with a spider.

"Fou-four!"

"Wrong it doesn't have an answer because it equals a turtle and without the turtle there wouldn't be fudge muffins and without that it couldn't be four when a slice of fish plus pie and a dead snake equals four!"

"Y-you are so right! How could I make that mistake?"

"It's simple Matholigy."

Lee just simply scratched the back of his head wondering….then what does a gopher doing the groovy duck equals…..

"That's it I'm going on a quest to look for Wonda Bread!" Naruto stated, "Wonda Bread where are you! I'm going on a quest to find you! Don't worry Wonda Bread cause I will find the person that stole in the first place!" Naruto sung while running down the street.

------------------------------------------------We interrupt this program to bring you a special report----------------------------------------

"And we're live in 3…2…1…Fudge Muffins!" Said the camera operator as he pointed to the news station crew.

"Today is a tragedy a boy has been viciously attacked by old ladies with really big purses, and here's the scene where it took place. Live with Martha Blackcat." Announced the old news reporter.

(In central Kohona)

"This is the place where the poor boy was attacked by, old ladies. We have received note that they would want to be called the senior squad. Reasons for this attack was unknown, and now here's a clip of the senior squad and this tragedy." Replied Martha

(Plays video tape in high definition graphics, can't beat that!)

"Here you see a simple big headed boy walking down the street delivering some ramen to the most needy people when…when the senior squad attacked. Here you can see the poor boy screaming for mercy as they continued to hit him with really large purses, it just didn't stop." Said Martha as she described the scene. "Now here is the victim."

"I-I-I was…j-just delivering s-some r-r-ramen t-to some p-people and I just s-stopped to ask for directions w-when they attacked I-I was s-soo helpless." Cried the boy.

"It's ok, now let's play the scene in slow motion…..I cannot bare to see this funny- I mean embarrassing video of a poor boy being attacked by the senior squad. If you've seen someone being attacked by the senior squad please call 1-800-IM-CALLING-THIS NUMBER-TO-REPORT-WHAT-I-SAW. Now back to the news reporter at the desk."

(Back at the desk)

"In other news we have life footage surrounding a house that may contain a lost spirit sort of speak. Now with Temari on the scene….Temari!"

(On the front lawns of…..Sasuke's house)

"Yes, we are live as a group of ninjas and civilians crowded around Sasuke's house asking what has Sakura done now. We had an incident when Sakura held Sasuke hostage for 54 hours straight but as they all say that's another story." Temari replied. "I'm here with Gaara. Gaara what happened?"

"They….they tried to steal my coconuts….but I…I couldn't let that happen so….Fudge Muffins." Gaara said as he was hit in the head by a coconut and collapsed again to the floor. Soon people started to throw coconuts and cheese graters through the window.

"Sorry, but where're being attacked and pelted by coconuts and..and….WHAT? Did you see that? Someone just threw a cow and it went over my head, luckily I wasn't hit."

"BATTLE STATIONS BATTLE STATIONS!" Shouted Kakashi as he flipped over a table and hid behind it. Suddenly, the lights in the house turned off and the only thing that was keeping it lit was the lights from out side, it was already night time anyway, about 11:00 P.M

"Oooo are we playing battle ship?" Kankuro said as he walked to where Kakashi was at. "B45 Bingo I win!" Kakashi shouted.

"Nooo! You sunk my toy duck now you're going to pay!" Kankuro said, "H33!"

"You can't do that!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's not Tuesday." Kakashi replied in a matter a fact tone.

"But I'm holding a fish card and five rocks."

"Do you have bread?" Kakashi said pointing his finger at him.

"Yep it's right here!" Kankuro said as he held up a piece of dull bread that glittered in the light.

"WONDA BREAD!" Shouted a voice from afar. Everything was quiet well ok I'm not going to lie everything wasn't quiet people was still throwing stuff through the window and it was really loud like a truck back firing but how would they know what a truck back firing would sound like th-…..just back to the story.

Suddenly, someone came crashing into the window and tackled Kankuro.

"What is that? Was it a dead cat…..oh it's only Naruto." Temari said as she did a soccer kick to a coconut that was heading her way and kicked it out of the window.

"Wonda Bread! NOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo-"Naruto shouted after the bread as it was heading for the basement door.

(Five minutes later)

"Noooooooooooooooooo-"Naruto still shouted as everything turned into slow motion.

(1 hour later)

"Nooooooooooooo…..Hey it wasn't that long!" Naruto yelled.

**Alright, alright….rewind!**

(42 words and one number ago)

"Wonda Bread! NOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo-"Naruto shouted after the bread as it slid under the basement door.

"No! Bo-Bo-Bo I have failed you!" He shouted to the sky…well he really shouted to the ceiling. "FUDGE MUFFINS!" The boy shouted painfully as a cheese grater hit the back of his head taking a chunk of his hair out. "I WILL AVENGE YOU WONDA BREAD….AVENGE YOU I SHALL!"

"Shut-up!" Sasuke replied as he threw a lamp at Naruto which was conveniently located next to his foot. "Do you want it to hear you?"

"It what?"

"That thing in my basement!" Sasuke replied as Kakashi and Kankuro was playing some sort of card game. "Stubby t-rex break his two shields!" Kankuro said in the background.

"That THING has my Wonda bread! And because of this I will form the Anti-Mecha bird force 4 ½!" Naruto blurted out as he pointed to Sasuke's locked basement door.

Naruto ran to the door and began kicking it.

"What are you doing? That's my door! I just finish panting it!"

"Whatcha talk' in about Sasuke."

"I just, that's m-"

"Die upper social class!" Naruto yelled blindly as he finishes kicking down the door. It slid down the dark death defying basement steps (Heh, Death defying….who thought of that one……oh yeah me)

"IT'S TIME FOR……"

"You to shut-up…"

"A CENIMATIC FIGHT SCENE!" Naruto shouted as he ran courageously down the basement steps fearing no man……well he really tripped over a lady bug and fell down the steps and screaming like a one year old little girl, but my lie sounded much better.

(With Temari on the front lines of Sasuke's window which is conveniently located next to the bathroom)

"I don't know how long I'll last but it's 12:05 and they're still not letting up." She said as she dodged a coconut. Look we need back up I repeat I need back up, so if anyone is watching this get down here and- Hey watch it! If you throw that at me one more time! That's it I'm going ninja!" Temari shouted as her clothes turned into all black and she wore a mask that covered exactly 70 of her face…see, see I made a chart proving that it covers 70 of her face…or maybe was it 80...and her eyes turned light green.

She jumped out of the window and breaking it in the process the words HEY YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT TEMARI was heard from down stairs.

Suddenly, a coconut hit the Camera guy and he passed out leaving the camera to drop to the floor.

--------------------------------------------------We are Experiencing Technical Difficulties-----------------------------------------------------

This program was made possible by Ninja Tag- Spreading your info out there to make sure you make it in that Bingo Book.

Sponsored by I-Ninja- while on the run from tracker ninjas why not listen to some tunes on the way.

Ramen flava- If it's not Ramen Flava then it's just a ordinary bowl of Ramen.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next headlines- What has Sakura done now! Where is Sasuke and the Climatic fight scene featuring Naruto Uzumaki which will be available on VHS and DVD on the 9th

We hope you enjoyed tonight's chapter stay tuned for a series of unfortunate events Part 2/end echo. If you missed this chapter catch it again at 7:00 pm Pacific, 8:00 pm Eastern and for those people that don't know where they're at you can catch this chapter again at 13:00 PM Where am I at time.

**AN/ Sooooooooooo Long Folks!**

PS: Sorry for the loooooooooooooooong update I wasn't feeling too well.


	3. Cinematic Fight Scene Go!

Next Chapter! Yahoo! Dance party! Man I'm bored…..oh well mine as well think of some more random things to write to past the time.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cinematic Fight Scene Go!**

Last time our hero Naruto was sent tumbling down the dark stairs by tripping over a lady bug, well let us see what happens next.

Naruto landed with a loud thud on the cold, grey, concrete basement floor.

"Ouch!" Said the boy as he rubbed his head and looked back up at the basement steps.

"Time to go save Wonda Bread!" He said as he instantly jumped up and began to brush himself off. Naruto then began to look at his surroundings, all he could barely see was old boxes and that was it.

"I can't see a thing….well guess I'll keep walking forward." He said as he continued to walk forward but with each step he took it got darker and darker.

"Hmmm…..by what I suspect I am totally…..lost….Lost!" He said as he began to strain his eyes so that he can find the least bit of light, "How can anyone's basement be this big! I should have run into a wall by now!"

Suddenly Naruto tripped over a bunch of old boxes. The boy looked closely at what he had tripped over so close that his nose was touching the boxes.

"That box smells funny, anyway where is Wonda Bread?" Naruto shouted as he continued to walk farther into the darkness.

Soon he found a small light coming from the back of Sasuke's basement. Naruto's face lit up as he ran towards the light.

When he finally got to the light it was really a small fire in a small cove in the wall and next to it was a generator.

"I've been expecting you!" Called a voice from behind.

"Where is Wonda Bread?" Naruto replied as he pointed his finger at the shadowy figure.

"I…I…I…don't have this Wonda bread of which you speak!" It replied.

"Gimme Wonda Bread!"

"But I don't have your-"

"I know you have it!" Naruto demanded

"Look I don't-"

"Then what's that in your pocket!" Naruto said as he pointed to him again.

"Curse you boy!" It said while holding up its fist, "I don't have any pockets!"

"I knew you had it!" Naruto said as he got into fighting stance completely ignoring the shadowy figure.

"Are you even listening to me?" It replied.

"Cinematic Fight Scene Go!" Said voices in the background

Naruto began to charge at the shadowy figure and began to throw multiple shuriken at it, but the figure was too quick and it dodged by jumping up in the air and hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Ouch stupid ceiling!" It mumbled as it began to do hand signs. A long sword flowing with energy and darkness was coming out of the ground. The shadow figure quickly jumped down and grabbed the sword.

"Now I got you!" It replied as he appeared behind Naruto and slicing him in half using his sword. A smile appeared on its face…. not that you could see its face.

"That was too easy." It said as it placed the sword on his shoulder and turned around.

"Looking for me?" Naruto shouted as he was upside down on the ceiling.

"WHAT?" It replied as it turned to look at the Naruto he had thought he'd slice in half but all he saw was a puff of fading smoke.

"Ha, Ha!" Naruto said as he fell from the ceiling landing a solid kick to the shadowy figure's face.

It stumbled back trying to recover from that blow to the face. Naruto then saw this as a chance to attack him while he's recovering so he began to run towards it again.

"Now I got you!" He said as he neared the figure, but he suddenly tripped over a string that was tied to both ends of the basement.

"What?" Naruto said as he looked at the string. The figure had another string in his hand and pulled on it causing an huge explosion which blew a hole through the basement's ceiling.

**((((+ Up Stairs Where ever Sasuke is at +))))**

"WHAT? MY FLOOR!" Sasuke shouted as he looked at the smoldering hole in his floor. Soon a clock fell down from above, it was hanging on to a cord and was flashing 3:30 A.M

Lee then came through Sasuke's window.

"Yo!" Lee said as he jumped in through the broken window

"Yo?" Sasuke repeated.

"Hey." Shikamaru said as he followed behind Lee.

"There's a door you know!" Sasuke yelled at Shikamaru as he pointed to the door.

"I know, I would have came through the door but the author made me come through the window." Shikamaru simply replied as he went to Sasuke's kitchen.

"What-"

"Hey do you have any eggs?" Shikamaru asked while cutting Sasuke off on what he was about to say.

"Yeah, ummm on the side." Sasuke replied.

"Ok thanks." Shikamaru said as he continued to raid Sasuke's refrigerator.

"Hey wait a sec why are you in my refrigerator?" Sasuke questioned as he was about to go into the kitchen.

"Your place is a mess Sasuke, clean it up!" Lee yelled.

"What?" He replied while turning to face Lee with a spaced out glare.

**(((( + With Kakashi and Kankuro + ))))**

"No No No! You can't do that!" Kankuro exclaimed, "What is your problem?"

"What is your problem." Kakashi repeated as he finished shuffling the deck of cards and placed them on the table.

"You've cheated for the 17th time! How can you summon a beast that needs 24 power points with just one card that's worth 2 points and another card that's worth 4!" Kankuro tried to explain.

"Because if you put 2 and 4 together it looks like 24." He replied while picking up seven cards and putting it in his hand.

"That's it I'm tired of you cheating!" Kankuro yelled.

"Bring it on fish paste!" Kakashi yelled.

**(((( + Back with Sasuke + ))))**

"People have been throwing all sorts of things in my house and the windows are broken because of that and now I got a giant hole in the middle of my floor!" Sasuke yelled

"I bet Kiba can buff that hole that's in the middle of your floor right out and make it as good as new!" Lee said, "Clean up your house!"

"I can't, it'll take a long time!" Sasuke shouted.

"I would help but I gotta go to band practice." Shikamaru suddenly said as he dragged Gaara into the room while holding a bunch of eggs.

"I will accompany you." Lee said as he jumped over to where Shikamaru was at and picked up Gaara and they both walked out of Sasuke's house through a hole in the wall.

"What was that?" Sasuke questioned as he heard a loud noise coming from the living room and ran towards where the noise was last heard.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhhh nothing." Kankuro and Kakashi said in unison as a chicken holding a grenade ran out of the house.

"I'm back!" Naruto exclaimed as he came up the basement stairs and walked over towards the group of staring people.

"What?" He asked

"Did you get a new hair cut?" Kakashi asked

"Um Naruto…" Kankuro began to say.

"What?" Naruto asked again.

"Uh, never mind."

"Never mind what Sasuke?" Naruto yelled.

"I wasn't talking…" Sasuke replied, "Wait a sec, why is everyone still in my house?"

"I think someone's being mister grumpy pants." Naruto said while eating a sandwich.

"Ouch my head." Sakura mumbled as she came up the basement stairs.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura, "Is that Wonda Bread?"

"Stop talking with your mouth full you getting spit all over my face and get out of my house!" Sasuke yelled while wiping his face off.

Suddenly Naruto dropped the sandwich and ran towards Sakura and tackled her.

"What are you doing Naruto?" The group questioned.

"I got it!", Naruto said as he held up a piece of bread, "Wonda Bread! I feel like dancing!"

"Naruto get off!" Sakura yelled while punching him in the head.

"Alright guys this chapter is done let's go." Naruto stated while rubbing his cheek against the bread and making his way towards the window.

"What a waste of chapter." Kankuro said as he walked out of the hole in Sasuke's wall.

"Naruto you better not climb out that window!" Sasuke warned.

"Make Me!" He shouted back.

"What did you say?" Sasuke said as he ran over towards Naruto and put him in a head lock.

"Ack! I can't breath. Take this pineapple!" Naruto screamed as he threw his bread at Sasuke.

"I got bread crumbs in my eye!" He screamed as he tried to get the pieces of bread out of his eye.

Naruto then leaped out of the window.

"What's the point of this chapter again? I only appeared at the end!" Sakura yelled.

"Ahahahaha!" Kakashi laughed for no reason at all as he walked off of the scene.

"Why am I even here? I'm not even in this chapter." Neji said.

"Randomness alert twenty-four seven baby!" Naruto stated as he peaked his head through the window.

"What ever let's go home I'm getting tired." Sakura said as she walked towards the door.

"Get out of my house out, out, OUT!" Sasuke yelled.

"What ever mister grumpy pants." Naruto replied.

"You're already out side! Everyone else out!"

"Cry baby." Neji said as he walked out the door along with Sakura.

"I'm not crying! I just got bread in my eye." Sasuke replied, "And everyone stay out!"

Sasuke then slammed the door shut which caused the door to fall off the hinges and his out side wall completely fell down revealing the inside of his house.

"Just end the chapter." Sasuke said as he opened up the door and closed it quietly behind him and walked down the path towards the others as the last piece of wall that was supporting the door crumbled and fell down.

**AN/ Poor Sasuke's house oh well, this chapter was sponsored by…..**

* * *

**Ninja Repair: If we can't fix it then it's not broke.**

**Stay tuned for other chapters like When a Person You Don't Know Unexpectingly Calls, Sasuke Ketchum, OBJECTION! and many more.**

**Me: lfsxdfg…..Ouch what's your problem!**

**Sasuke: What's your problem! You messed my house up!**

**Me: No I didn't!**

**Naruto: Look Grumpy pants it's not her fault I blame the economic society with their harsh favoritism and loud rap music!**

**Sasuke: Who asked you!**

**Naruto: You did now pay up! Funding for the anti-mecha bird force four ½ isn't cheap!**

**Sasuke: Look Naruto iusjda **

**Naruto: What?**

**Sasuke: UHdapoijai**

**Naruto: I knew you had a speech problem!**

**Sasuke: juisandpo….. Would you quit hitting me!**

**Me: whistles Look Sasuke you're holding up the chapter and my fingers are cramping!**

**Naruto: eating a sandwich Yeah, her fingers are cramping!**

**Sasuke: Sure lets all blame me!**

**Naruto: Ok, I blame you!**

**Me: Alright, alright that's it Pulls down a red curtain with the words 'The End' on it Alright, The End!**

**Naruto: Still your fault Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Naruto!**


End file.
